No Such Thing
by gameboy33349
Summary: How did you react when you learned that Santa isn't real?


A/N: Yay! Fluffy little Christmas Big Time Wush one-shot (yes, the W is intentional)! Nothing else, let's do this! This is _'No Such Thing'_.

* * *

><p>"MAMAAAAAAA," Carlos screamed as he ran into the kitchen, face bright red. He grabbed onto the woman's legs, making loud sniffling noises and babbling about what Logan did. Said brunet ran into the kitchen seconds later, apologizing repeatedly about whatever made the tan child sad.<p>

"What is it honey, what happened?" Mrs. Garcia leaned down, interrupting her sandwich-making and picking her son up, bouncing him a couple times until his cries died down into small hiccups. She then settled him down on the kitchen counter, and he sniffled a couple more times before trying to speak in broken English.

"Mama, Logie say there's not Santa." Mrs. Garcia blinked, her eyes going down to the short brunet boy who was standing beside her. He was looking up at the little Latino apologetically, attempting to put his hand over the other boy's to get his attention but every time he got near Carlos would pull his hand away as if Logan was diseased. The mother gave a small sigh, looking at Logan a bit unhappily but with a curious glint in her eye.

"Well, Logan, why did you say that?" the woman asked, arms crossed in front of her. The boy shrunk a bit at her expression, a mix between stern and curious.

"I saw my daddy writing labels to put on my presents that said Santa on them last year. That means that my daddy is Santa or there is no Santa and my daddy is just giving me present. Which I guess is okay too." Mrs. Garcia gave him a small smile and wink. He looked back at her, confused.

"Well, I think your daddy was probably just filling in for him last year, dear. He can't possibly get to _every _house each Christmas, there's _millions_ of them." She gave him another small wink, and this time the brunet's mouth formed into and "O" of realization. "Anyways, Santa doesn't come during July, honey," she said, turning to her son. "I bet he'll be here this Christmas though." A toothy half-smile formed on Logan's face, and he looked up at Carlos, who was still sitting on the counter.

"Your mom is right, Carlos. I guess I was just assoning… assuning…"

"Assuming," the woman looked down with a grin. Logan tried to use big words to show how smart he was for a third grader, but he still did have trouble sometimes.

"Yeah, that's it! Assuming! I was assuming." The short brunet shifted his weight back and forth from foot to foot. "So do you forgive me, Carlos?" The tan boy looked down, seeing how sincerely sorry the other boy was. He smiled.

"Of course I do Logie! Let's go play Alien Space Death!" The little Latino held his hand up like a gun, making a laser sound before jumping off the counter and chasing Logan off into the Garcia family room. Mrs. Garcia shook her head, an exasperated smile on her face.

"Guess we dodged a bullet on that one," she whispered to herself, returning to making lunch for the two eight-year olds.

* * *

><p>Eight years and five months later, the four boys of Big Time Rush sat down next to the large tree that decorated their Palm Woods apartment with the woman who cared for them and the devious little girl who came along with them. Kendall and James went first with their presents, each one unwrapping something that made them smile; a signed Minnesota Wild jersey for the blond and a menagerie of hair-care products for the brunet.<p>

Mama Knight appreciated the boys' coupon book, things such as a couple massage coupons from James, at least thirty hug coupons from Carlos, three of Logan's Palm-Woods-famous breakfast coupons, and a few anything coupons from her son.

Katie, of course, got a deck of cards and a big allowance boost, which suited her perfectly. The first thing her mother said was "Don't gamble it all off in one game."

"Don't worry mom, I'm good at this," was the response, everyone in the room laughing.

That left the two shortest boys of the band to open their presents last. Logan went first, carefully opening the paper to find a few new medical books and a gift card to his favorite bookstore.

Carlos recklessly tore away the paper on his, almost ripping apart the new cinnamon-scented cleaning cloth for his helmet. The Latino just laughed and placed the cloth on the table.

"Well, that's Christmas," Kendall said, clasping his hands together and looking around. He was surprised when he heard Logan speak.

"Actually, I think Santa brought a little something special for my little someone special." The pale boy pulled a small green and red box from the branches of the tree, handing it to Carlos with a little peck to the tan boy's cheek.

"Logie, I thought Santa doesn't exist," the tan boy joked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well he does for this special occasion," the pale boy returned with his signature smirk. Carlos giggled happily, putting the box down next to his leg without opening it.

"I already got my present this year from Santa, Logie."

"And what would that be?" Carlos smiled widely, giving his boyfriend a kiss to the lips.

"Well, I think my mom lied when she said that Santa doesn't come during July since I got exactly what I wanted this last one." Logan knew exactly what the other was referencing, remembering back to their first real date together earlier that year. Closing his eyes, the brunet felt soft lips touch his again, sighing happily.

Yup, they both got what they wanted this year, even if it was more of a Christmas in July.


End file.
